Conventionally, mechanisms that prevent dew condensation are provided in cooling/heating equipment such as refrigerating/freezing equipment and air conditioning equipment. As an example of the cooling/heating equipment, a home refrigerator will be described.
For example, a refrigerator disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-249491 has double doors (French doors). A left door and a right door are provided on a front surface of a storage chamber. A rotary partition body is provided at an end portion of the left door. When the left door and the right door are closed, a gasket of the right door is brought into close contact with the rotary partition body of the left door such that airtightness between the left door and the right door is ensured.
The gasket of the right door contacts not only the rotary partition body of the left door but also cold air in the storage chamber. Therefore, cold in the storage chamber is transferred to a surface on a side of outside air of the rotary partition body via the gasket of the right door. When surface temperature on the side of the outside air of the rotary partition body falls below dew point temperature of outside air, water vapor in the outside air condenses, and dew condensation may generate on the surface on the side of the outside air of the rotary partition body.
For this reason, a heating apparatus such as an aluminum foil heater is provided in the rotary partition body of the refrigerator disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-249491. The dew condensation on the rotary partition body is prevented by heating an entire surface on the side of the outside air of the rotary partition body by the heating apparatus such that the surface temperature is equal to or higher than the dew point temperature of the outside air.